Imagem & Semelhança
by Bella Tayoukai
Summary: Após uma noite de amor, Sesshoumaru abandona Rin sem nenhum motivo aparente.O que o youkai não sabia é q a jovem estava grávida.
1. Chapter 1

**A Dor Dela**

**Flash Back**

Era noite, Rin estava sozinha na beira de um riacho, estava pensando nele, quais seriam as razoes para ele ter-le deixado? O que ela teria feito?  
Nada, ela sabia disso:  
-!_Por que fez isso Sesshoumaru? se eu era so uma diversão para você, por que voce me deixou imortal?_-Murmurou a jovem depressiva em quanto passava a mão sobre a marca que ele deixo naquela noite:  
-_Você me disse que agora tenho uma espectativa de vida como a de um youkai...mas porque? Me abandonou logo em seguida... e grávida!_-Duas lágrimas rolam do rosto de Rin enquanto acariciava seu ventre, estava quase na hora:  
-_Jamais saberá dessa criança, nunca!!!_

**Fim doFlash Back**

O tempo que faltava para o nascimento se esgotou, Rin estava deitada no futton da cabana da senhora Sayumi, a senhora que a acolheu.  
Estava tudo pronto para o parto, Rin sentia contraçoes fortíssimas:  
-AAAAHHHH!!!-Ela ja não conseguia suportar, a bolsa ja havia estourado,  
Sayumi ajudava encentivando Rin:  
-Vamos menina!! Não quer ver o seu bebe?-A velha etava esperaçosa, sabia que faltava pouco para o bebe nascer.  
-**AAAAAAHHHH!!!**- Rin usou de todas as suas forças, queria ver logo o seu bebe ate que seu coração foi apaziguado pelo choro que tanto queria ouvir:  
-E menina Rin, menina!!-Exclamava a velha senhora com uma lina Hanyou nos braços:  
-Q-quero ve-la...- A súplica de Rin soou como uma ordem para Sayumi que logo errolou a menininha numa manta vermelha e colocou-a ao lado da mãe:  
-Ela se parece muito com o pai...-Rin estava com os olhos marejados de tanta felicidade.  
Era realmente muito parecida com o pai,Sesshoumaru. Possuía madeixas acinzentadas, olhos âmbar e uma lua na testa,identica a de Sesshoumaru.  
-Ja sabe o nome dela Rin?- Peguntou a senhora ja tratando de Rin.  
-O nome... é Hyrim- Rin mal pode falar, estava muito cansada mais não desgudava os olhos da filha.  
-_Você, meu anjo, agora será minha nova razão de viver_-e assim Rin adormesse com esse ponsamento em sua mente.  
Agora, sua vida tinha um novo rumo.  
Sem Sesshoumaru.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Naquela mesma noite, em um Castelo nas Terras do Oeste, Sesshoumaru estava a observar a sua preciosa lua, a mesma lua que o viu nascer,o viu vencer milhares de batalhas, e agora o vê cometer o maior erro de toda a sua vida, deixar Rin.  
Ate seu servo Jaken, que raramente questionava as atitudes de seu mestre, sabia que havia algo de errado, como podia abandonar um amor tão grande?  
-Senhor Sesshoumaru, o senhor não vem comer?-Entra Jaken temeroso seu mestre estava muito estranho.  
-Já vou. -Aquele tom de voz fez com que Jaken ficasse mais temeroso, por isso desceu rapidamente as escadas indo em direção a sala de jantar:  
-Pode tirar a mesa, o senhor Sesshoumaru não vem comer.-Ordenou o youkai a um dos servos  
Sesshoumaru permaneceu no mesmo lugar por muito tempo pensando.  
-"Eu fiz a coisa certa, este Sesshoumaru tem muitos inimigos, Rin seria um alvo fácil para eles, ela esta melhor longe de mim.."-neste momento algo chama a atenção dele, uma estrela cadente atravessa o céu clareando tudo em seu caminho inclusive a mente de Sesshoumaru:  
-Não devo procura-la, para o bem dela eu **não **posso procura-la...mesmo que ...eu não tenha mais vida longe dela. -Uma grossa lágrima escapa de seus magníficos olhos âmbar.  
-Eu amo você,_minha Rin_- Sesshoumaru não agüenta mais,tapa seu rosto e cai de joelhos se afogando em lágrimas.

A vida dele agora, será um verdadeiro inferno...

Pelo menos durante os próximos 15 anos

**N/A: ai gente brigada pelos reviews!**

**Infelizmente os primeiros caps são pequenos...**

**Mais eu prometo me esforçar!**

**E continuem mandando reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

O sol estava surgindo. Era mais um fatídico dia para Rin, porém esta já teve dias piores.  
Durante uma época, Rin fora treinada por Sayumi, para desenvolver seus poderes espirituais, além de cuidar de sua filha Hyrin.  
Há dois anos, logo após o treinamento de Rin acabar, a velha morreu, deixando a casebre para as duas.  
Hyrin, com treze anos na época já era muito parecida com o pai, os mesmos olhos, a mesma expressão impassível, as mesmas marcas e a lua em sua testa, a mesma _frieza._  
Ela lembrava muito Sesshoumaru, aquilo de certa forma machucava Rin, mas ao mesmo tempo a deixava feliz. Sua amada filha era uma lembrança viva de Sesshoumaru, do _seu Sesshoumaru._

Rin se arruma para começar o seu dia, tinha que buscar alguma ervas para preparar a comida.  
-Já vai minha mãe?-A voz fria de Hyrin soa atrás de Rin.  
-Já vou sim Hyrin. Quer me acompanhar?  
A moça apenas consente um sim levemente com a cabeça como Sesshoumaru costumava fazer.

Rin fica olhando para a filha, estava outra vez pensando nele.  
-Eu o recordo, não é?  
-Me desculpe Hyrin.-Diz Rin um pouco sem graça  
-Vamos?-Pergunta Hyrin pegando sua Katana e dirigindo-se a porta  
-Vamos. - Rin pega um pote para por as ervas e seu arco e suas flechas.  
Chegando em um campo aberto, Rin começou a procura as erva de que precisava enquanto Hyrin estava sentada perto de alguma flores.  
-Mãe.-Chama Hyrin sem deixa de olhar as flores.  
-Sim?- Fala Rin com um doce sorriso.  
-Quem é meu pai?-Agora Hyrin a encarava.  
O sorriso de Rin deu lugar a uma expressão séria.  
Rin senta-se ao lado da filha e solta um suspiro cansado:  
-Por que o interesse nesse assunto? Já não conversamos o bastante?  
-O que você disse aquele dia não foi o suficiente. -Novamente volta a olhar as flores  
-Ele...foi um grande youkai, temido por todos era o Lorde Das Terra Do Oeste e principalmente odiava os humanos.  
-Como se conheceram?- Hyrin ainda fitava as flores  
-Não me lembro muito bem...  
-Por que se separaram?-Agora aquelas íris cor de âmbar, estavam fitando Rin  
-Eu não entendi o por que dele ir embora se na noite anterior ele me marcou...me tornando imortal...-Rin sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.  
-Me perdoe.  
-Perdoar o que?  
-Eu faço você lembrar dele. -Hyrin baixou o olhar como se sentisse culpada.  
Rin segurou as mão de sua filha com força fazendo a garota olhar novamente para a mãe, sem mudar sua expressão.  
-Você é o meu maior presente! Minha vida não teria sentido sem você!-Rin abre um belíssimo sorriso e logo em seguida abraçando Hyrin com muita força, e esta correspondeu ao abraço.  
-Melhor voltarmos. -Falou Hyrin logo que se separaram do abraço.  
-Você tem razão.  
Então logo em seguida elas seguiram para casa . Hyrin com um único pensamento:

-_"Esse homen fez minha mãe sofrer ,jamais o perdoarei por isso!_". 

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

Mais um dia começou, era mais um dia como os outros sem nada de especial. Era sempre a mesma rotina naquele enorme castelo das Terras do Oeste.  
Sesshoumaru sentado estava no seu belíssimo jardim olhando suas rosas rubras e pensando...  
Logicamente, pensando _nela._  
Ao longo desses quinze anos sua vida era vazia, sem nenhuma alegria, nada, definitivamente _ele era um nada sem ela._

Como pode viver todos esses anos sem ela? Como?  
Simplesmente tentava voltar a ser ele mesmo, o mesmo Sesshoumaru de antes, frio como nada neste mundo, tentava voltar a sua rotina, enfrentado todos os youkais que lhe atravessavam o caminho.

Mas mesmo assim...

Sesshoumaru já pesou várias vezes em voltar atrás em sua atitude e procurar Rin, mas ele era Sesshoumaru jamais voltaria em sua palavra. Mesmo que isso lhe custasse à felicidade.  
-Rin...  
-Sssenhor Sssessshoumaru!!! -Jaken vinha como um louco em sua direção parecia que tinha visto o...  
-Rouyuakan!!! Ele roubou a capa de pele de lagarto que seu pai deixou para o sssenhor!!!!  
-O que disse seu inútil!?-Sesshoumaru agarra o youkai sapo pela garganta fazendo o mesmo sufocar.  
-E..ele apareceu do nada s...senhor...!N..ão podemos fazer nada!  
-Maldição!-Sesshoumaru largou Jaken e seguiu imediatamente para a entrada de seu castelo.  
-Ora, ora vejam só quem chegou!-Zombava o youkai alado enquanto se preparava para escapar.  
-Aonde pensa que vai Rouyuakan?-Diz friamente Sesshoumaru avançando e desferindo o seu ataque contra o youkai que liberta sua asa e foge de forma presunçosa.  
-Essa capa esconde muito bem o meu cheiro e energia sinistra! Acho que ficarei com ela!  
-Maldito...  
-Me perdoe Sssenhor Sssessshoumaru! É tudo minha culpa!-Lamenta-se o servo.  
-Jaken!-chama Sesshoumaru autoritário.  
-Sssim meu lorde?-Responde Jaken temeroso  
-Prepare-se!Nós vamos atrás dele.  
-Sssim sssenhor!Vou buscar Arurun!-Jaken segue em direção a jaula onde este c encontrava.  
-_"Algo me diz que eu tenho que segui-lo"_-Pensa Sesshoumaru sentindo uma certa ansiedade para sair das Terras do Oeste.

Continua...

**N/A: encantada com os reviews **

**Nha que bom que vcs estão gostando...**

**To tenyando posta os caps q já escrevi o mais rápido possível!**

**Ahn o que posso adianta pra vcs...**

**Bem as coisas começam a esquentar no próximo cap xD**

**Então até !**

**Continuem mandando os reviews! **

**Bjs!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A:  
(**...**) Mudança de canário (**000**) passagem de tempo (****)mudança de cenário e passagem de tempo**

-Sssenhor Sssessshoumaru! esta tudo pronto, podemoss partir quando quiser!-Jaken chega com Arurun ansioso para a caçada.  
-Vamos.-Sesshoumaru dirije-se para a saída de seus domínios.  
-Esspere por nóss ssenhor!-Jaken rapidamente agarrou as rédias de Arurun e seguiu seu lord.  
-"_Veremos o que me aguarda alem dessas terras..._"

Rin andava de um lado para o outro, estava preocupada pois havia comida suficiente somente para hoje, não que nunca tivesse passado por isso mas toda vez que isso acontecia ela ficava nervosa.  
-Acabou a comida de novo minha mãe?-Hyrin fala entrando na casa.  
-Como sabe?  
-Há outro motivo que eu desconheça que a faça ficar andando de um lado para o outro?-Sentando no futton.  
-Não...  
-Ainda tem comida para hoje?  
-Sim, mas não da para nós duas  
Hyrin levanta, pega sua katana e dirige-se a "porta"-Eu vou procura procurar comida, talvez volte amanhã ou depois no máximo.-Sai  
-Vá com cuidado.-Mas... eu sinto uma sesação estrnha como se algo fosse aconteçer...-Rin senta no futton muito pensativa.

-Sssenhor Sssessshoumaru! O sssenhor não acha melhor parar por aqui? Ja esta anoitecendo!  
-Vá buscar comida.-Diz o youkai sentando embaixo de uma árvore.  
-Sssim! Vamoss Arurun!-O youkai sapo ja ia saindo quando Seshoumaru falou.  
-Deixe Arurun aqui.  
-Ah... Sssim ssinhor Sssesshoumaru.-Jaken sai em direção a floresta  
Já um pouco distante de onde seu lord estava, Jaken Parou para descansar.  
-Ssseria tão bom sse Arurun esstivesse aqui, sseria tão maiss fácíl.-Jaken ouve um barulho perto de si, mal tem tempo de se levantar e um youkai com um par de chifres pontiagudos aparece  
-AHHHHH!!!!SSSOCORRO SSSENHOR SSSESSHOUMARU!!!!!!!!!!  
Um vulto aparece e estraçalha o youkai numa fração de segundos com a maior facílidade do mundo, Jaken achara que fosse Sesshoumaru mas conforme ia se aproximando percebera que era uma garota, mas o que o deixou realmete boquiaberto foi que ela idêntica ao se lord, a única coisa que os diferênciavam era o fato dela ser uma mulher e a altura, pois Sesshoumaru lógicamente era bem mais alto.

-Por um insstante penssei que fossse o sssenhor Ssesshoumaru-Murmurou Jaken mas não baixo o suficiente para que ele não ouvisse.  
-Quem é Sesshoumaru?-Pergunte friamente fazendo com que Jaken ficasse ainda mais impressionado.  
-_"Até na forma de falar elesss sssão parecidosss!"_  
-Eu fiz uma pergunta.-Ainda mais fria.  
-É...meu lord  
-Por que me confundiu com ele?-Hyrin se aproxima do youkai que acabara de matar erguendo-o pelo chifre e colocando-o nas costas.  
-Eu esssperava que fossse ele sssó isso.  
-Já esta tarde vai ficar ai?  
-A-acho que sssim ssse eu voltar sssem comida ele me mata...  
-Eu vou ter qie ficar por aqui tanbém esta muito tarde para votar pra casa.  
Hyrin senta do lado de Jaken pronta para dormir um pouco.

-"_Pelosss deusssesss! Como sssão parecidosss ssserá que devo contar ao sssenhor Sssesshoumaru???_"

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

O sol começa a aparecer no horizonte. mais um dia quente de verão iria começar. Sesshoumaru abre seus olhos e com eles procura atentamente por seu servo inútil, Jaken.

-Será possível que aquele imprestável do Jaken não conseguiu nada esse tempo todo?-O youkai se levanta despertando Arurum- Levante Arurum, vamos atrás daquele imprestavel.-Rápidamente Arurum se levanta q segue seu mestre.

Hyrin acorda com o barulho que Jaken fazia, então percebe que já amanheceu e está na hora de ir.  
-Parece que não será hoje que vou saber quem é esse tal de Sesshoumaru.-Levanta-se, pega o youkai que havia matado colocando-o em suas costas e vai embora sem olhar para trás.  
Momentos depois Jaken acorda de súbito procurando pela garota.

-Cadê ela? onde ssserá que ela foi?-Reparando melhor Jaken percebe que ela havia levado o youkai da noite anterior- AH! QUE PETULANTE!!! LEVOU O YOUKAI TAMBEM!!!-Falando em youkai...-Ah! me essqueci do Sssenhor Ssesshoumaru!!!  
-Quem esteve com você, Jaken?-Uma fria soou acima da cabeça de Jaken fazendo o youkai sapo fica imovel.

-Eu fiz uma pergunta Jaken! quem esteve aqui com você?-Sesshoumaru estava perdendo a paciência.  
-Era... era uma hanyou, ssó uma hanyou ssenhor-Jaken estava indeciso. Não sabia se deveria contar ao seu mestre que a hanyou que havia estado com ele era sua imagem e semelhança.  
-Vamos.-Sesshoumaru falou montando em Arurum.  
- Sssim sssenhor._Tomara que não encotremos essa menina de novo.._

Hyrin caminha calmamente em direção a sua casa, as vesez sendo acometida por sensações sempre quando pensava naquele nome.  
-_Sesshoumaru..._ esse nome me faz sentir _bem..._  
Ela caminha por mais alguns minutos e avista sua casa e começa a caminha mais rápido.

Chegando em frente de casa, Hyrin deixa o youkai que trazia consigo no chão e entra em casa.  
-Mãe, cheguei  
-Que bom! desse vez você não demorou muito!-Diz Rin com um belo sorriso no rosto.  
-Mãe.  
-Sim?  
-Ontem á noite eu encontrei um youkai sapo que me confundiu com seu Lord...  
_Youkai sapo, Lord??_ Rin sentiu como se seu coração fosse parar de bater, ficou pálida e sentiu suas pernas tremerem.  
-Mãe o que a senhora tem?-Hyrin ampara a mãe.  
-Eu estou bem, mas continue o que me contava...  
-Só continuo se a senhora se sentar.-Hyrin conduz a mãe para que ela se senta-se no futton  
-Pronto já estou sentada agora continue.  
-Esse youkai me confundiu com seu Lord, um tal de _Sesshoumaru_  
-_"Não pode ser!! se esse youkai sapo de que Hyrin fala for Jaken, então o Sesshoumaru esta muito perto daqui!!!_

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando sentem o chão tremer Hyrin se levanta bruscamente.  
-Tem um youkai aqui!-Rapidamente a hanyou lança mão de sua katana e se dirige para fora da casa, Rin vai logo atrás com seu arco e flecha.

Mal saem e dão de cara com Rouyuakan devorando o youkai que Hyrin deixou em frente a casa.  
-Hum... então o cheiro de youkai que senti era seu? que pena, pensei que fosse outra pessoa...  
Hyrin não perdeu tempo, avançou sobre Rouyuakan se cerimônia pegando-o desprevenido porém...  
-Hahaha você é muito rápida mesmo! se não fosse essa capa eu teria sido atingido.

-Lá essstá ele, ssseshor Sssesshoumaru!- Ao ouvir essa voz, Rin ficou estática, não podia ser, não podia ser _ele._  
Rin mal teve tempo de olhar para cima, pois num abrir e fechar de olhos, Sesshoumaru já estava bem na sua frente fitando-a com clara expressão de surpresa.  
-Rin  
-Sesshoumaru...  
Hyrin olhava aquela cena perplexa, de onde eles se conheciam??? Hyrin só conseguia pensar em uma hipótese mas implorava para que não fosse isso, não podia ser! **ele não podia ser seu pai!!**

Continua...

**N/A **

**Ohyou mina!!!**

**Ai gente que bom que tem gente q ta gostando da minha fic **

**Ah eu sei que os caps são pequeninos... T-T**

**Mais eh que eu não tenhu tempo pra escrever...**

**nha mais eu vo tenter deixar mais logo ta? **

**Bjs!**

**E continuem mandado reviews!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

O silêncio pairava no ar, Hyrin não consegui desgrudar os olhos de Sesshoumaru.  
-O que esta fazendo aqui Sesshoumaru?-Rin estava perplexa, e agora? o que iria fazer?

Aproveitando o momento de distração de Hyrin, Rouyuakan acerta uma "porrada' em cheio na hanyou que voa longe.  
-**FILHA!!!**-Rin entra em desespero enquanto Sesshoumaru parte para cima do youkai.  
-Hyrin! você esta bem?-Rin se aproxima e percebe que a barriga dela esta sangrando muito  
-É ele, não é?-Pergunta a menina sentando-se e fitando Rin com uma certa ansiedade.

Rin não responde

-**É ELE??**-Hyrin estava ficando angustiada.  
-É.  
Enquanto isso Sesshoumaru estava "surrando" o Rouyuakan, estava nervoso, mas não era só raiva, era um pouco de ansiedade finalmente estava com Rin , mas quem é aquela menina? será que Rin teve uma filha com outro youkai? não, isso não pode ser por dois motivos.

Primeiro por que ele sabia que assim como ele, Rin não seria capaz de se relacionar novamente, segundo que não há outro ser que possua aquelas marcas senão ele, então...

Der repente uma flecha purificadora passa de raspão pelo rosto de Sesshoumaru atingindo em cheio o Rouyuakan fazendo-o deseintegrar-se.  
Jaken rapidamente recolhe a capa que Rouyuakan havia roubado.

-Sssenhor Sssessshoumaru!! aqui esta a capa...-Calou-se ao perceber que seu Lord estava indo em direção a Hyrin e Rin.  
Hyrin estava sentada com a mão na barriga tentando parar o sangramento.

Sesshoumaru para bem a sua frente, Hyrin levante a cabeça e ambos se fitam pela primeira vez.  
Um olhava diretamente nos olhos do outro, com a mesma expressão.

Sesshoumaru prestava atenção em cada detalhe do rosto da hanyou, as marcas, os olhos e principalmente a expressão. _Fria_, era como se tudo isso não importasse nada para ela.

Hyrin levanta, incrivelmente sem nenhuma dificuldade ficando frente a frente com ele, bem não tão frente a frente pois Sesshoumaru era uma cabeça mais alto que ela.

-Por que me olha tanto?-Questionou a hanyou com uma voz _fria_ que faria o inferno congelar  
-Acho que vocês ja se deram conta.-Diz Rin se aproximando junto com Jaken.  
Hyrin não respondeu, apenas deu as costas para Sesshoumaru e indo em direção a casa, Rin convida Sesshoumaru para entrar, pois tem muitas coisas para esclarecer.

Já dentro da casa, Hyrin estava sentada no futton e Rin tratava do seu ferimento.  
Sesshoumaru estava do outro lado da sala observando as duas,  
mas Hyrin evitava olha-lo ao máximo.  
Terminado o curativo, chegou a hora de por tudo em pratos limpos, Rin vai direto ao ponto.  
-Por que você me abandonou Sesshoumaru?-Hyrin olha para o youkai com o canto dos olhos aguardando uma resposta.


	8. Chapter 8

Silêncio na cabana, as duas Hyrin e Rin esperavam uma resposta do youkai presente.

-Eu tive medo.- Finalmete responde o youkai  
-Medo de que??-Questiona Rin.

Hyrin permanecia em silêncio, apenas fitava Sesshoumaru, pensativa:

_-Como esse youkai tem coragem de voltar aqui?_

-Tive medo de que a machucassem.  
-Como assim?- Rin estava confusa.  
-Medo que se eu continuasse ao seu lado meus inimigos poderian te ferir.-Sesshoumaru tinha pesar em sua voz.  
-Mas acho que um youkai como você deveria saber que inimigos existem em todos os lugares.-Finalmente Hyrin fala friamente enquanto ainda fitava Sesshoumaru, que a fita, estranhamente, pois não havia frieza em seu olhar.

Rin apenas observa a situação ate q percebe que o clima mudou,quando abriu a "jenela" de sua casa percebeu que estava...

-Esssta nevando-Fala Jaken quando sentiu o frio invadir a casa.  
-Ah não!- Desanima Rin

-O que foi mãe?-Indaga a Hanyou  
-É que agora que esta nevando eu não poderei sair pra buscar umas ervas que você precisa pra trocar o curativo.

-Não precisa  
-Claro que precisa! quer pegar uma infecção??  
-Como é essa erva?-Sesshoumaru pergunta enquato se levanta  
-Ela não e bem uma erva, e uma folha de uma árvore que fica no meio da floresta.  
-Qual arvore?  
-Akyno.  
sesshoumaru não responde, mas antes de sair, da uma ultima olha da em Hyrin, que o ignora, e sai.

-Sssenhor Sssessshoumaru!!!-Jaken vinha correndo atras de seu mestre mas caia toda hora por causa da quantidade de neve-O sssenhor vai messmo ajudar aquela hanyou???  
-Silencio Jaken!-Responde fria e ameaçadoramente.  
-_"Mass que coissa! eu ssó fiz essa pergunta! Alias será que o Senhor Sesshoumaru, vai mesmo qurer ficar com Rin e com aqulela menina?_

Caminharam em silencio por um bom tempo pois se abrissem a boca poderiam se engasgar com pedacinhos de gelo.

Minutos depois, avistaram uma arvore enorme cuja as folhas eran bem grandes. Sesshoumaru não perde tempo, lanca mão de uma dela mais qual foi sua surpresa ao notar que suas garras as _atravessavam_.

_O que quer aqui youkai?_ Uma voz estrondosa surje do nada, Sesshoumaru, logo compreende que aquela voz era de Akyno

-Quero uma de suas folhas-Sesshoumaru se impos

_Creio que isso não será possível _

-E por que não?

_Por que você **não** é humano _

-O que?


	9. Chapter 9

_Flash Back_

_-Quero uma de suas folhas-Sesshoumaru se impôs_

Creio que isso não será possível 

-E por que não?

Por que você não é humano

-O que?

_Fim do Flash Back_

Sesshoumaru, de início, não entendeu o que aquela árvore quis dizer, então  
somente humanos poderiam pegar suas folhas?

-_Ainda não entendeu, youkai? Você não pode pegar minhas folhas._

-Como asssim? Então sssó humanosss podem usssar asss sssuasss folhasss?-Jaken estava espantado.

-_Exatamente_- A árvore respondeu- _Agora vá embora._

Sesshoumaru fica em silêncio por alguns momentos.

-Não vou ficar aqui discutindo com uma árvore.- Responde secamente.

-_Então por que ainda não se foi?._

Sesshoumaru estava perdendo a paciência...

-Mãe.- Hyrin chama.

-Sim?- Rin vira para a filha.

-Acho que Sesshoumaru não vai trazer aquelas folhas.

-Como assim?- Rin não estava entendendo nada, como assim ele não iria  
trazer as folhas?

-Por que ele é um youkai completo, não?- Rin ficou gelada, como pode esquecer de um detalhe desses??

-É verdade! Como pude esquecer disso!?-Rin eleva as mãos a cabeça- E agora? Eu não posso sair com um frio desses!

-Então eu vou.- A hanyou levanta e vai saindo.

-Como?-Hyrin não pode responder pois ja estava la fora.

-"_Só queria ver a cara dele quando a árvore disse que ele não podia pegar as folhas"_-Hyrin esboça um sorriso maroto.

-_Vamos youkai! Vai ficar ai me encarando o inverno todo?_- A árvore estava cada vez mais atrevida no ponto de vista de Sesshoumaru, que tinha sua paciência por um fio.

-Cuidado com suas palavras.-Sesshoumaru toca a Toukijin, por alguns instantes, logo depois solto-a e deu meia volta.

Jaken fica boquiaberto, ou seu lorde estava cansado de ficar ali, ou havia desistido?

-"**_Ela não vale a pena_**"- Pensa Sesshoumaru, mas era meio confuso o que ele acabara de pensar, afinal ele falava de Akyno, ou de...Hyrin?

Não chegou á andar nem dez metros, logo deu da cara com _ela_.

Hyrin estava vindo em sua direção fitava-o friamente mas mesmo com toda aquela pose, Sesshoumaru ainda podia sentir o cheiro de sangue.

Hyrin nem parou, passou direto pelo youkai indo em direção a árvore.

Parou diante dela e como se fosse mágica, um dos galhos da árvore abaixou ate a altura dela.

Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas. 

Hyrin simplesmente pegou umas três folhas, agradeceu a árvore, deu meia volta e começou a caminhar de volta passando novamente por Sesshoumaru.

Que não perdeu tempo e foi logo "atrás" dela.

-"_A árvore simplesmente cedeu as folhas a ela..._- Sesshoumaru, de certa forma se sentiu "humilhado", mas isso não o deixou irritado pelo contrario, isso o deixou um tanto feliz, feliz?, sim a forma com que ela chegou, pegou as folhas e voltou, isso o fazia lembrar a sí mesmo.

Chegando no casebre, Rin ja estava a espera dos dois.

-Finalmente vocês chegaram!- Rin abre um pequeno sorriso.

-Toma.- Hyrin entrega as folhas para a mãe e rapdamente vai se deitar.

Logo todos estavam sentados, Rin fazia o curativo. O silêncio dominava os presentes, até que Hyrin pergunta a Sesshoumaru de modo sarcástico.

-Akyno não te tratou mal não é?

-Não, de certo modo não.-Respondeu sem tirar os olhos dela.

-Pensei que ela fosse arrogante com você.

-Nada com que ele não esteja acostumado. - Interviu Rin.

Novamente o silêncio domina os três


	10. Chapter 10

"Eles pensavam q agora tudo estava se ajeitando e que talvez pudessem começar a viver um vida mias calma. Mas se enganaram completamente pois naquele momento, do lado de fora da cabana, um inimigo se esgueirava para se esconder em meio a floresta para não ser percebido..."

-Então é nesse buraco que você se meteu... Sesshoumaru...  
Um youkai de longos cabelos rubros observava de dentro de uns arbustos cobertos com a neve para dificultar que notassem seu cheiro...

-"Agora o clã dos Tayoukai terá um fim definitivo "- O youkai lentamente sai de perto arbustos e caminha apressadamente porém de forma cautelosa...

Caminhou por algum tempo ete encontrar um jovem também de cabelos e lábios rubros com uma esfera de cristal em suas mãos.

-Encontrou-o, Ginka?-perguntou a jovem enquanto se levantava da neve segurando firmemente a esfera.

-Sim Kinka, e descobri uma coisa importantíssima.

-_E o que seria?_-Uma voz fraca soou de dentro da esfera.

-Sesshoumaru tem uma filha Hanyou, Lady Kaiyme.-Responde Ginka enquanto se ajoelhava perante a esfera.

-_ Desde que aquele maldito Inutaishou me tirou a vida e lacrou minha alma nessa esfera, tenho alimentado um profundo ódio de toda aquela raça! Vamos destruir todos aqueles que descendem de Inutaishou...começando pela Hanyou..._

-Sim! minha lady!-Respondem Ginka e Kinka ao mesmo tempo, logo depois segundo em frente rumo ao seu esconderijo...

Já estava para anoitecer e Rin estava terminando de tratar dos ferimentos de Hyrin.

-Falta algumas ervas- diz se levantando- Já volto

Assim que Rin sai, Hyrin sente os olhos de Sesshoumaru pousarem sobre sua pessoa.

-_Ele vai ficar me olhando o tempo todo?_- Pensava a menina evitando olhar o youkai 

-_ Essa garota...como isso é possível? Não passa de uma hanyou, mas mesmo assim contém todas as características de um youkai completo, ela realmente é minha herdeira. Além da força e da aparência serem minha semelhança, o seu método de luta e sua personalidade também são muito semelhantes ao meu, apesar de nunca ter me conhecido...ela realmente é a minha Imagem & Semelhança._

Quando Sesshoumaru iria pronunciar algo, Rin adentra a cabana dizendo.

- Depois que eu terminar seus curativos minha filha, é melhor irmos descansar um pouco, hoje foi um dia cheio e o melhor que temos a fazer agora é tentar descansar.

Hyrin consente com a cabeça.

Rin logo termina os curativos e vai se deitar, Hyrin também se deita mas não consegue dormir, estava pensativa, refletindo sobre todos os acontecimentos dos últimos dias.

-_Desde Sesshoumaru chegou minha vida mudou, minha mãe esta mais radiante, mas eu ainda não me sinto bem junto dele, de certa forma sua parecença me entristece.._ - pensa a Hanyou tristemente.

Percebendo que não vai conseguir dormir Hyrin resolve sair para tomar um ar, mas qual foi a sua surpresa ao encontrar Sesshoumaru sentado em um troco coberto de neve, estava ele contemplando as estrelas.

Sentiu vontade de dar meia volta e volta para a cabana mas suas pernas não a obedeciam e logo Sesshoumaru a chamou...

-Rin pediu para você descansar, não deveria ficar se esforçando dessa maneira.- sem desviar o olhar para as poucas estrelas que haviam naquela noite.

-Isso seria preocupação _Sesshoumaru?_- com desdém ela respondeu.

-Só não quero ver Rin preocupada por um descuido seu.- com a frieza costumeira.

-Não se preocupe com minha mãe, ela me conhece muito bem e sabe que não consigo dormir depois de um dia agitado como esse. – disse ela se aproximando dele.

Silêncio.

-ÁS vezes eu me pergunto: Como você, o Todo Poderoso Sesshoumaru, teve medo de ficar com minha mãe por ter medo de seus inimigos- diz Hyrin com sarcasmo em sua voz.

Ele nada respondeu, não porque não quis mas sim porque pela primeira vez em sua vida não sabia o que dizer ao certo, não por ela estar certa sobre ele temer seus inimigos, nunca temera seus inimigos, mas...o real motivo dele ter deixado Rin...Sim ele teve medo, mas fora de nunca mais poder ver o sorriso e o brilho dos olhos de sua amada Rin.

-O que foi? O Senhor Sesshoumaru não tem palavras para responder o insulto que uma _insignificante hanyou_ faz?- com puro sarcasmo em sua voz.

-Você realmente é minha herdeira - com um pequeno sorriso que espantou, e muito, Hyrin que não esperava tal reação- Não, eu não tenho, nem tive medo de meus inimigos, o meu maior medo era não poder mais encontrar um sorriso nos lábios de minha amada, e sim encontrar lagrimas em seu olhar e o seu motivo, meu nome.

-Então...você realmente amava minha mãe? Porque não ficou aqui e a protegeu? Deixou-a para sua própria sorte decidir seu futuro, e creio que sabia que minha mãe não sabia se quer pegar em uma espada, mas mesmo assim a deixou!

-Esse foi o pior erro que pude cometer em minha vida. Na tentativa de protege-la acabei a deixando exposta a mais perigos ainda, sei disso, não preciso que ninguém o diga a mim.

-Ainda bem que pelo menos você sabe! Mas isso não é o bastante, minha mãe me criou sozinha, teve que aprender a si defender e a me defender também, você não sabe tudo que já passamos até agora, mas sinceramente não precisamos de você. Sobrevivemos até agora sem sua gloriosa presença não é mesmo? Podemos nos virar sozinhas. Você não faz falta alguma.- respondeu o mais fria possível.

Ele não respondeu nada. Sabia que ela estava certa, mas isso era o mínimo que ele deveria sofrer por ter deixado sua amada tão desprotegida daquela forma.Ele levantou e iria seguir para um caminho qualquer.

-...Mas sabe o que mais me deixa irritada?

Ele se virou e a encarou.

-Você é o único que a faz sorrir...


	11. Chapter 11

Ficaram se fitando por alguns minutos, um olhava diretamente nos olhos do outro, parecia que ambos podiam ver o que o outro estava pensando, até que Sesshoumaru da as costas para a hanyou avançando em direção a floresta.

Hyrin, por sua vez, fica observando a silhueta do youkai desaparecer entre a brancura da neve que cobria as árvores.

-Isso ainda vai causar muitos problemas. Murmura a jovem levantando-se e levemente retirando o pouco de neve que havia ficado grudado em seu kimono rubro e adentrando o casebre.

O youkai andava sem rumo, pensativo, pensava em tudo o que Hyrin havia lhe dito:

-'' _Você é o único que a faz sorrir...'' _

Andou por mais algum tempo até chegar a um campo aberto repleto de neve, sua brancura era tão intensa que chegava a ofuscar visão.

Sesshoumaru volta a contemplar a imponente e majestosa lua em busca de respostas.

-O que devo fazer?- Sesshoumaru, pela primeira vez em sua vida não sabia o que fazer, pensava as vezes em retornar para o seu palácio mas...

Não. Não poderia voltar sem sua Rin, já cometera este erro uma vez, não ira comete-lo de novo ainda mais que agora eles tem uma _filha _juntos.

-Não irei cometer o mesmo duas vezes. Sesshoumaru serra os punhos com força.

O youkai é acometido por um arrepio e uma sensação de insegurança seguida de uma forte pontada em seu peito.

-Mais que diabos será isso?- Sesshoumaru leva sua mão direita ao peito pressionando o local da dor.

Enquanto isso, em um grande mausoléu, habitavam três seres repugnantes á planejar sua vingança contra os Tayoukai.

-_Ginka, venha até aqui._-Soou a voz imponente de Kaiyme.

Ginka se aproxima do pedestal onde se encontrava a esfera.

-Sim, minha Lady? -O youkai põem-se de joelhos perante o pedestal a espera das ordens da Lady.

-_Vamos colocar nosso plano em prática ainda esta noite._

-O que desejas que eu faça?

- _Vai atrair aquela hanyou para longe de Sesshoumaru e daquela humana._

- Somente isso, minha senhora?

-_Não, quando estiver com a garota irá saber. Agora vá._

-Sim!- Ginka se levanta e põem-se a correr para executar a ordem que receberá.

Hyrin ainda não conseguiu dormir, não por que não queria mas por que não podia.

Estava com uma sensação estranha e com uma certa insegurança em seu peito.

-O que é que esta acontecendo aqui?- A garota faz o mesmo gesto que o pai, colocou a mão direita sobre o peito e o pressionou mas o que erra antes uma simples sensação, tornou-se uma dor intensa e logo tomava conta do seu corpo.

-M-mas o que esta acontecendo...?- Hyrin sentia que seu corpo começava a formigar e não respondia mais ao seus comandos.

Repentinamente uma doce melodia começou a ser ouvida pela hanyou que não pode mais se segurar, teve que seguir a doce música que vinha da parte mais obscura da floresta.

Sesshoumaru sentia a sensação ficar cada vez mais insuportável, tinha vontade de sair correndo em direção ao casebre de Rin.

E foi exatamente isso que fez.

Correu o máximo que podia, mas parecia que a cabana estava cada vez mais longe.

Rin acorda atordoada com fortes dores de cabeça.

-Aonde estão Sesshoumaru e Hyrin?- Rin se levanta e sai da cabana mas não os vê em lugar algum.

-Isso não é bom...

-Rin!- Chamou Sesshoumaru saindo do meio das árvores.

-Sesshoumaru! Você sabe onde está a Hyrin?

O Youkai aqueia as sobrancelhas.

-O que houve Sesshoumaru??- Rin começa a entrar em pânico.

-Espere aqui! -Sesshoumaru adentra a floresta seguindo o cheiro da jovem.

Hyrin continuava a andar até chegar na parte mais densa da floresta quando suas pernas simplesmente ficaram paralisadas.

-Quem esta ai?- Pergunta a hanyou com voz firme.

-Ora, ora... sensitiva como seu pai.- Ginka desce de uma das mais altas árvores e fica bem diante de Hyrin. - Agora você esta em _minhas_ mãos... 


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A: Só pesso que não matem a pobre da autora... que no caso sou eu o.o**

**Flash Back **

_Hyrin continuava a andar até chegar na parte mais densa da floresta quando suas pernas simplesmente ficaram paralisadas. _

-Quem esta ai?- Pergunta a hanyou com voz firme.

-Ora, ora... Sensitiva como seu pai.- Ginka desce de uma das mais altas árvores e fica bem diante de Hyrin. - Agora você esta em minhas mãos...

**Fim do Flash Back**

-Quem é você?-Hyrin se mantém firme.

-Ah! Mais que indelicadeza a minha! Meu nome é Ginka.-Diz com profunda ironia na voz.

-E por que você me atraiu até aqui?- Hyrin estava nervosa, suas pernas ainda não correspondiam ao seu comando, mas não podia deixar que Ginka percebesse.

-Ora... mais já esta querendo saber demais...

Ginka empunha sua katana.

-Vai me matar?

-Sim, mas na verdade, não é você que quero atingir.

-Não? E quem seria?

-_Sesshoumaru-Sama._

-Como?-Hyrin arregala os olhos.

-É eu sei que parece estranho, afinal, Sesshoumaru nunca ia se importar com uma reles hanyou.- Ginka começa a se aproximas lenta mente da jovem.

-O que quer dizer com isso? -Hyrin estreita os olhos.

-Mais não esta na cara? Sesshoumaru foi um imbecil ao se relacionar com uma humana, e ainda por cima colocar uma hanyou no clã.-Ginka para a alguns metros de Hyrin.

A jovem permanece em silêncio.

-Devia me agradecer.- Diz Ginka com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

-E por quê?

-Por que vou eliminar todas as chances de você ser desprezada por aquele inútil. Afinal você é uma desonra para ele.

Por incrível que pareça, Hyrin não dava a mínima importância para o que Ginka dizia dela.

O que a deixava furiosa era o fato dele insultar Sesshoumaru.

-Ele foi um completo _parvo_...

-Cale-se!- Hyrin já havia perdido o pouco de pasciência que lhe restava.

-Uhm?

-Pode falar o que quiser de mim mas do não permito que fale de _meu_ pai!

-Nossa! Não sabia que você sem importava com ele.

Hyrin não respondeu.

-Mais o que eu disse é verdade, e alem disso ele _ele nunca terá orgulho de você._

Aquilo foi a gota d'água, a ira começou a se apossar do corpo de Hyrin e seus membros já lhe correspondiam.

Não perdeu tempo, Hyrin avançou para cima de Ginka com toda a sua fúria mas o youkai foi mais rápido cravando sua katana bem fundo no peito atravessando o coração de Hyrin.

-Tola.

Sesshoumaru corria mais que o vento, parecia que suas pernas fossem cair.

Quando foi acometido pelo forte cheiro de sangue, que logo foi reconhecido pelo youkai.

-Hyrin! -Sesshoumaru põem-se a correr o mais rápido que podia.

Ginka retirou a katana do peito da jovem que começou a jorrar sangue manchando a neve de rubro.

-Foi muito fácil. - Ginka se agacha a corta uma mexa do cabelo de Hyrin e entrega a um dos seus carregadores de alma.

-Leve isso para lady Kaiyme.

Quando se virou para o corpo sem vida de Hyrin o que encontrou foi a fúria de um youkai chamado _Sesshoumaru_

-O que foi que você fez?!?-Sesshoumaru tinha os orbes de tom avermelhado e sentia seu sangue fervendo como nunca antes.

-Nossa! Por essa eu juro que não esperava.

-O que foi que você fez com a **_minha filha?_**-Sesshoumaru saca a Toukijin.

**N/A:**

**bom gente foi até ai que eu fiz**

**agora o proximo cap vai demorar um bocadin **

bjs


	13. Chapter 13

**_Flash Back_**

Ginka retirou a katana do peito da jovem que começou a jorrar sangue manchando a neve de rubro.

-Foi muito fácil. - Ginka se agacha a corta uma mexa do cabelo de Hyrin e entrega a um dos seus carregadores de alma.

-Leve isso para lady Kaiyme.

Quando se virou para o corpo sem vida de Hyrin o que encontrou foi a fúria de um youkai chamado _Sesshoumaru._

-O que foi que você fez?!?-Sesshoumaru tinha os orbes de tom avermelhado e sentia seu sangue fervendo como nunca antes.

-Nossa! Por essa eu juro que não esperava.

-O que foi que você fez com a **_minha filha?_**-Sesshoumaru saca a Toukijin.

**_Fim do Flash Back_**

Sesshoumaru estava com sua paciência por um fio.

-Responda-me! -Falou entre dentes.

-Não está vendo? Eu a matei, aliás, devia estar grato a mim.- Respondeu com uma ironia assustadora.

-Grato? -Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos ameaçadoramente.

-Sim, afinal eu retirei um peso de suas costas.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu.

-E também a poupei de ser rejeitada, não acha Sesshoumaru?

O youkai tranca os dentes e serra seus punhos com tanta força que suas garras cravaram em sua carne.

-Estou dizendo alguma mentira?- Ginka se aproxima do corpo de Hyrin mas é impedido por um golpe certeiro de Sesshoumaru que o fez afastar-se da jovem pois o local onde o ataque atingiu, formou-se uma cratera.

-Hum...-Ginka olha para Sesshoumaru.- Ora,ora... você não esta pra brincadeira não é?

Sesshoumaru finalmente desembainhou a Toukijin.

-Não quer nem saber como ela morreu?

-O que?

-Não quer saber como a sua filhinha morreu?

-Não brinque comigo, maldito!

-Não estou brincando, só quis dizer que sua morte foi ridícula.

-Ridícula?

-Sim, mesmo que por um instante, ela deixou-se levar pelas emoções.

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos.

-Ela morreu por que eu estava falando mal de você.

-Como?-Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Ela morreu por que não gostou que eu falasse mal de você.

Sesshoumaru, de certa forma, ficou pasmo por essa ele realmente não esperava, Hyrin o defendendo?

-Surpreso não?

Sesshoumaru já estava furioso com toda aquela situação.

-Maldito!

Sesshoumaru perdera totalmente o controle e avançou sobre Ginka.  
Foi tão rápido que o youkai nem teve chance de se defender, Sesshoumaru havia lhe arrancado o coração que por algum motivo o mesmo se desfez.

Quando sentiu a fervura de seu sangue diminuir e os batimentos cardíacos voltarem ao normal, Sesshoumaru voltou sua atenção para o cadáver atraz de si.

Mais que depressa, Sesshoumaru tentou empunhar a Tenseiga mas o espanto e a surpresa lhe invadiram a alma ao perceber que a Tenseiga não se movia.

Parecia que não queria salvar Hyrin.

-_ Ela não pode ser salva!?_ -Murmurou Sesshoumaru com um aperto descomunal no seu coração de gelo.

Continua...


	14. Chapter 14

**Flash Back**

Mais que depressa, Sesshoumaru tentou empunhar a Tenseiga mas o espanto e a surpresa lhe invadiram a alma ao perceber que a Tenseiga não se movia.

Parecia que não queria salvar Hyrin.

- Ela não pode ser salva!? -Murmurou Sesshoumaru com um aperto descomunal no seu coração de gelo.

**Fim do Flash Back**

Sesshoumaru permaneceu em pé imóvel diante do corpo da jovem.  
Por quê? Porque simplesmente não iria embora? Já havia visto cenas semelhantes ou até mesmo piores do que esta e sempre saíra triunfante do local, mas agora... Agora não era capaz de sequer mover um músculo.

Tenseiga ainda se recusava a separar-se da bainha, por mais que Sesshoumaru tentasse menos ela se movia.  
O youkai puxava, puxava cada vez mais forte cessando sua tentativa frenética de separar Tenseiga da bainha quando sentiu o cabo trincar de tamanha força que utilizava.

Flocos de uma brancura encantadora despencavam do céu majestosamente.

Mas o youkai nem ao menos notara tal coisa.

O corpo de Hyrin ia perdendo a cor. O local onde ela encontrava-se estirada possuía uma cor rubra e fúnebre.

Embora a faça de Sesshoumaru ainda expressava a mesma frieza de sempre por dentro pulsava um coração dolorido. 

Rin ainda esperava perto da cabana quando é acometida por uma tristeza e pânico.  
Involuntariamente Rin faz menção de correr para dentro da floreta mas é impedia por Jaken. 

-Rin-chan! Sesshoumaru-Sama mandou que esperasse aqui! –Diz o youkai sapo colocando-se na frente de Rin.

-Saia Jaken! Eu sei que aconteceu algo com a minha filha! Eu sinto isso! -Rin estava desesperada.

-Sesshoumaru-Sama irá protege- lá!- Disse o youkai sapo com uma convicção surpreendente fazendo Rin parar.

A moça já não suportava mais, deixou se levar pela tristeza e o medo caindo de joelhos aos prantos. 

Finalmente o youkai moveu-se, agachou-se perto do corpo da hanyou tomando-a em seu colo.

Sentiu a frieza da pela da menina de encontro ao seu peito.

_Detestou aquela sensação. _

Levantou-se e permaneceu ali por mais alguns instantes fitando aquela faça pálida manchada de sangue.

Sesshoumaru caminhou a passos lentos em direção a casa de Rin.

-''_ Hyrin..._''

A brancura da neve só era quebrada pelos pingos de sangue que ainda escorriam pelo corpo de Hyrin deixando uma trilha rubra atraz deles.

Rin avistara Sesshoumaru saindo da floresta com Hyrin em seu colo.

-Sesshoumaru! -Rin corria em sua direção e a cada passo que dava mais lágrimas rolavam por sua face.

Rin sentiu o ar faltar-lhe ao ver sua filha ensangüentada nos braços do pai.  
Aproximou-se lentamente do youkai porém tocando a face fria de Hyrin.

-Ela está morta...-Murmurou Rin liberando todas as suas lágrimas contidas.

Sesshoumaru sentiu a dor de seu peito aumentar, a cada lagrima de Rin era mais uma facada em seu coração. 

-Lady Kaiyme. –Chamou Kinka que estava ajoelhada perante o pedestal que sustentava a esfera. -Ginka foi morto.

-_ Eu já esperava por isso. Ele trouxe uma mexa da madeixa da garota?_

-Sim, minha Lady.- Kinka mostra a mexa prateada.

-_ Ótimo! Já sabe o que fazer._

-Sim! -Kinka se aproxima espécie de cúpula transparente e gelatinosa, com sua unha ela abre uma pequena fenda onde coloca a madeixa. Logo em seguida a fenda se fecha e ela começa a entoar um mantra.

-''_Tudo está correndo como planejado mas ainda falta a ultima parte do meu plano!_'' 

Jaken observava a cena perplexo, Sesshoumaru não foi capaz de protege - lá? Como? Jaken não tinha a menor das idéias do que fazer até que fora acometido por uma lembrança que pode ser a solução de tudo.

-Sesshoumaru-Sama! –Chamava o pequeno sapo correndo em direção ao seu Lorde. - _É possível salvar a menina Hyrin!_

Rin arregalou os olhos e Sesshoumaru limitou-se a fitar Jaken com certa ansiedade.

**Continua**


	15. Chapter 15

Jaken fitava os dois com um olhar que continha esperança.

Para Rin, tudo aquilo parecia ser um pesadelo a ''ficha'' ainda não tinha caído. Ainda não podia crer que Hyrin estava morta.

A humana volta a fitar o rosto frio da menina que ainda estava no colo de Sesshoumaru.

Isso era algum pesadelo!? Não podia ser real! Ela não pode estar morta! Não! A dor que Rin sentia era inigualável.

Perder a coisa mais preciosa de sua vida...Era terrível.

Sesshoumaru não demonstrava nada, apenas olhava o youkai sapo um tanto ansioso.

Rin tremia de frio e ao notar isso, Sesshoumaru adentra a casa.  
Rin logo se senta no futton e pede para que Sesshoumaru coloque o corpo de sua filha em seu colo.

Sesshoumaru atende ao pedido da humana colocando o corpo frio da Hanyou no colo de Rin de modo que ela ficou deitada com a cabeça apoiada no peito da mãe que a abraçou protetoramente.

Sesshoumaru se sentou ao lado da moça e voltou a encarar Jaken.

-Diga, Jaken. -Frio como sempre.

O youkai respirou fundo em por fim disse:

-No Monte dos Anjos, existem boatos de uma sacerdotisa que possui um forte vinculo com o alem capaz de trazer os mortos a vida. Mas dizem que ela não gosta de youkais.

Rin parecia não ter ouvido o que o youkai dizia estava mais atenta a filha morta em seus braços.

Era inevitável, sentir o corpo frio daquela que trouxe ao mundo, que viu crescer, que viu cair mas que acima de tudo a viu vencer.  
E agora...

Rin abraça ainda mais o corpo da filha.

-_Minha Flor..._-Murmurou Rin derramando uma tímida lágrima que desaguou no rosto da menina.

Sesshoumaru, por sua vez, observava tudo calado mas possuirá uma vontade de matar. Sim, tirar a vida do responsável por isso. Já havia acabado com Ginka, mas algo dentro de si dizia-lhe que não era somente ele que estava envolvido nisso.

Mas agora, o assunto é Hyrin. Tinha que fazer algo pois de certa forma Sesshoumaru sentia-se culpado.

Sim, culpado. Pela segunda vez em sua vida sentia-se culpado.  
Não fora capaz de salva a vida dela! O youkai não estava acostumado com isso.

Logo Jaken voltou a falar.

-Ela é conhecida como Kazuko, tem uma aparência embriagadora mas no fundo é uma viúva-negra...-Jaken não pôde continuar pois Sesshoumaru já se levantara bruscamente.

Sesshoumaru Sama?!- Diz Jaken espantado

O youkai não se vira para fitar os presentes.

-Ninguém diz não a este Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru sai da cabana em direção ao Monte dos Anjos.  
Se havia algo ou alguém que poderia trazer Hyrin a vida de novo Sesshoumaru iria atrás.

O tempo severo não dava trégua, a cada instante o frio aumentava mas Rin não se importava. Após algum tempo de puro silêncio, Rin fala com voz fina e embebida de lágrimas.

-Jaken...

-Sim, menina Rin?-Responde o Youkai sapo de prontidão.

A moça murmura algo num tom baixo causando uma certo espanto a Jaken.

-Mas Rin, está muito frio lá fora!

-Por favor, Jaken...

Não teve como negar seu pedido, Jaken saiu da cabana num frio de gelar até a última gota de sangue.  
Andou alguns metros até chegar aos pés de uma majestosa árvore que, para seu espanto, havia uma flor de uma brancura magnífica próxima a raiz da árvore, exatamente como disse Rin.

-Como uma flor pôde sobreviver á um frio desses??

Mas não perdeu tempo, rapidamente retornou a cabana e entregou a flor para Rin.

-Obrigada...-Diz enquanto enroscava a flor nas madeixas acinzentadas da Hanyou.- Eu te amo, minha filha...

**Continua.**

**Oi galerinha! Tudo bem?**

**Primeiramente, eu peço desculpas pela demora nesse cap... é muita coisa pra fazer X.X'**

**Segundo: A partir desse cap, a história começa a se desenrolar... sim... é com pesar que eu anuncio que a fic ta na sua reta final... i.i **

**Alivio pra uns e tristeza pra outros... (mas eu acho q tem muuuita gente vibrando de alegria por isso...)**

**Segundo 2 xD: Sim, Bella continua escrevendo capítulos minúsculos u.u'**

**Desde já agradeço a todos que leram, que comentaram! **

**Não sabem como eu to feliz!**

**Beijos a todos!!**

**Bella Tayoukai**


	16. Chapter 16

**Usurpadora. **

_By Bella Tayoukai_

A neve caia ferozmente sobre as terras do Japão. O frio era intenso e as pessoas se esforçavam o máximo para barrá-lo.

Mas podia cair o mundo, a terra se acabar em gelo, ele não iria parar. Uma figura imponente rasgava a neve a passos firmes. Mas ele mesmo se perguntava o porquê disso tudo. Não fazia seu estilo arriscar sua vida para salvar a de outro ser, mesmo sendo sua cria. Ele fazia isso por que afinal? Seria por Rin? Por não querer vê-la triste? Ou seria capricho? Fazia aquilo só para mostrar que ele era o Lorde dos Lordes? Que ninguém o desafiava? O fazia isso por ele mesmo?

-Não é hora para isso. - falou para si mesmo - Não há tempo a perder.

A caminhada ia tornando-se cansativa para qualquer humano normal. O fio era de gelar os ossos e a nevasca não dava trégua.

Ao passar por um lago congelado, Sesshoumaru parou para observá-lo. Ao se aproximar mais do lago, o que viu não foi a sua própria imagem refletida no gelo, mas sim, a da menina que conhecera há poucos dias.

-Hyrin... - murmurou

**o-o-o-o**

-_Confesso que não esperava que Sesshoumaru fosse tão previsível. Kinka!_

-Sim minha senhora?

-_ Vá ao Monte dos Anjos, mate a sacerdotisa e tome o lugar dela. _

-Sim minha senhora. - falou preparando-se para sair.

-_ Kinka, sabes o que deves levar, não?_

-Sei sim, minha senhora... Devo entregar à Sesshoumaru?- Perguntou com um pequeno frasco azul na mão.

-_Sim. Agora vá!_

Kinka saiu apressadamente do mausoléu deixando Kaiyme sozinha com seus pensamentos.

-_ Será o inicio do inferno para você, Sesshoumaru!_- gargalhou. -_Você irá sofrer como nunca antes youkai!!_

**o-o-o-o**

A youkai ruiva corria como o vento. A neve refrescava sua face com pequenos flocos, era tudo perfeito para ela.

-Será como tirar doce de uma criança. -falou ao chegar numa velha cabana.

Adentrou na cabana com rapidez, vasculhou silenciosamente cada canto do local até encontrá-la.

-Quem é você? -indagou a sacerdotisa sem assustar-se com a invasora.

-Não lhe devo respostas. - Kinka avançou sobre a mulher com toda a força cravando suas unhas no pescoço dela. - Você não é mais necessária!

Kinka, sem permitir que uma gota de sangue saísse do pescoço da vítima, aplicou um veneno mortal na artéria aorta da mulher que não tardou a morrer.

-Eu disse que seria fácil... -murmurou com um sorriso macabro nos lábios. 

Tinha de ser rápida, Sesshoumaru devia estar bem próximo. Colocou o corpo da mulher em um baú e jogou uma "Capa Selo" por cima.

Como havia previsto, Sesshoumaru chegou minutos depois.

-É aqui. - afirmou ele enquanto adentrava no casebre. Era uma casa pequena e um tanto suja e velha. Não foi complicado encontrar a sala principal, pois uma luz azulada indicava o local exato.

-Estava a sua espera. - falou a usurpadora.

Sesshoumaru ficou em completo silêncio. 

**Continua.**

**Olá pessoas o/ como estão?**

**Tá... não precisam dizer que o capítulo está pequeno. ¬¬**

**Agradeço a todos que mandaram reviews! Todos! Beijocas na pontinha do nariz! **

**Bella Tayoukai **


	17. Chapter 17

**A ajuda que destrói desejos.**

_By Bella Tayoukai_

O silêncio era incômodo para Sesshoumaru, todo aquele ambiente o deixava desconfiado. Com seus olhos rápidos e precisos, ele vasculhou toda a sala em questão de segundos, mas voltou sua atenção à Sacerdotisa ao ouvi-la rir.

- Não confia em mim? - ela perguntou com um sorriso sedutor nos lábios. - Pois devia, já que confia a vida de sua filha a mim.

Sesshoumaru olhou-a nos olhos com os seus estreitos. Como ela sabia...?

- Eu sei por que está aqui, veio pedir ajuda não é?

Sesshoumaru sentiu sarcasmo na voz da suspeita Sacerdotisa, mas deixou passar. Não iria ganhar nada se levasse a sério as ironias que a mulher aparentava demonstrar.

- Se já sabe, não será necessário entrar em detalhes. - respondeu impaciente.

- Sente-se. - o sorriso da falsa Sacerdotisa se desfez e começou a mexer na pequena panela de barro que se encontrava com um líquido azul, como o do frasco que Kaiyme a mandou levar.

Já sentado diante da mulher, Sesshoumaru ainda observava tudo atentamente. Havia algo de estranho naquele lugar, mas não sabia o que ou quem.

- Você quer trazer uma pessoa do mundo dos mortos. Não? - ela somente o viu manear a cabeça levemente num sim. - Mas não sinto _vontade _vinda de você. Tem certeza de que é isso que quer?

Ele estreitou os olhos ameaçadoramente, mas ela não se intimidou e tornou a perguntar.

- Responda youkai. Você faz isso só para trazer felicidade aquela que ama?

Ele respirou fundo, não queria, ou não sabia, responder a pergunta da mulher. Não tinha a resposta certa em mente.

- Se não houver interesse _seu _nisso, eu não vou poder ajudá-lo. - ela começou a recolher o punhal que, desde que ele chegara, estava à mostra.

- _Matte_. - ele falou. Ela sorriu internamente.

Ela voltou a posição que estava anteriormente, em frente à Sesshoumaru.

- Sim. - ele foi seco e direto.

- Bom. - ela voltou o punhal ao local que estava. - Já que existe real interesse de sua parte, eu vou ajudá-lo.

Ela retirou de dentro de seu Kimono, um saquinho de couro e despejou seu conteúdo, que, aos olhos atentos de Sesshoumaru, era pó. Não, cinzas. Mas cinzas de cadáver. Quando boa parte do conteúdo do saquinho foi despejado, a água da panela começou a tomar uma cor escura e um cheiro forte de carniça tomou o ar dali. Sesshoumaru ficou visivelmente incomodado com o cheiro.

- Este é o cheiro da morte. - ela explicou. - Também se pode denominar este líquido de "morte".

As feições do youkai não se alteraram. Só sentiu uma leve pontada de desconfiança.

- Mas não é isso que vai trazer seu ente de volta. - agora ela o encarava com seriedade. - Se realmente a quer de volta, terá de _sangrar_ por ela.

A sacerdotisa estendeu a mão para o youkai. Agora era o momento crucial, esperava agora que Sesshoumaru fosse ingênuo o suficiente para cair nessa armadilha.

Ele ficou quieto apenas observando a mão estendida a ele. Mas, sangrar por Hyrin valeria a pena?

Depois de ter sido "bem tratado" por ela, valeria a pena traze-la de volta? Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos para pensar melhor.

Em poucos instantes sua mente foi invadida por várias imagens daqueles olhos que ela tinha. Olhos chamativos e expressivos que mostravam mais do que ele queria ver. Mesmo estando sempre frios e impassíveis, em raros momentos era possível detectar uma linha de sentimento, mesmo sendo mínima e por milésimos de segundo. Foi assim que Sesshoumaru percebeu coisas que qualquer outra pessoa nem se quer notaria.

Sesshoumaru mirou bem aquela mão à sua frente. O youkai sentia que algo estava errado, mas não conseguia saber o quê e isso o deixava um tanto confuso.

- Vamos. Decida-se. - a sacerdotisa insistiu novamente. Sesshoumaru estava muito pensativo para seu gosto. Será que ele seria capaz de deixar Hyrin morta? - Ainda está confuso, não? E com razão. Porque salvar uma pessoa que só te maltratou e te desrespeitou?

Ela estava jogando com sua mente. Sesshoumaru já percebera que a intenção dela era confundi-lo a ponto de desistir, mas havia um fundo de verdade no que ela dizia. Hyrin sempre jogou em sua cara que não gostava dele milhares de vezes, o desprezo no olhar dela era constante, mas ele não conseguia odiá-la. Era a primeira vez que Sesshoumaru se pegou confuso, tinha dois caminhos para escolher: deixar a hanyou morta e ir embora ou salvá-la e ter a consciência limpa.

A primeira opção parecia ser a mais fácil e simples.

Mas não era essa que _ele queria_.

O youkai finalmente se decidiu, estendeu o braço para a sacerdotisa que logo lhe sorriu. Um sorriso _mau_.

Com movimentos rápidos, a mulher segurou firmemente o braço cedido pelo youkai, e, com a outra mão, pegou o punhal ao seu lado cortando a pele alva de Sesshoumaru em forma de cruz. O sangue que começou a brotar da ferida foi escorrendo até que algumas gotas pingassem no líquido azul da panela, tornando-o vermelho.

Logo em seguida, Kinka retirou um frasquinho preto onde colocou uma pequena porção do líquido.

- Derrame esta poção na ferida da menina, e ela irá voltar a vida.

Sesshoumaru recolheu o frasco com rapidez e se levantou saindo do local apressadamente e sem olhar para trás. Não queria ficar mais nem um segundo ali.

Assim que Sesshoumaru saiu, Kinka não pode conter a gargalhada maléfica. Agora era só uma questão de tempo.

**Sim. Capítulo minúsculo, mas dêem um desconto u.u acabei de chegar de viajem e terminei o capítulo no mesmo dia! Xx**

**Mas espero reviews!**

Beijos! 


End file.
